Whenever, Wherever
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: Stacy Keibler remenices over a past relationship, and how they were meant to be together. Set to Shakira's "Whenever, whererever".(I'm rubbish at summaries!)


Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Title: Whenever, Wherever  
  
Disclaimer: Song is "whenever, wherever" by Shakira, and Vince owns Stacy Keibler. *snigger*, and he also owns the other guy I talk about (Not telling who!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
//Lucky you were born that far away so  
  
So we could both make fun of distance  
  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence//  
  
We're poles apart, from different places. You're the Canadian cutie, I'm an ex- Baltimore Raven's Cheerleader. You always knew what you wanted to do with your life, you were determined to be big in sports entertainment. Me? I started off dancing, modelling and acting. Moving from one job to the next, never feeling quite right. I ended up here purely by chance, after I won a job as a Nitro girl and ending up falling in love with this business. And you.  
  
//Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
  
To count the freckles on your body  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Too many ways to love somebody//  
  
Yes, I know I'm known as the WWF bicycle, nearly as bad as Stephanie, but I'm a real person. Me, Stacy Keibler, I do love you. And I hope you feel the same. The fans think they know us, think they can tell that we have absolutely nothing to do with each other. Supposedly, you're married, and supposedly, I'm just a cheap tart. We've been together for eight months, eight glorious months, and I know, to quote someone else's theme, that It Just Feels Right.  
  
//Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet//  
  
Yes, I know we split up last week, so does my mascara. I cried so many tears, I nearly flooded the women's locker room. You said we were too different, but opposites attract. I know they do, because you make me complete. I am a real person, with real feelings, I'm not the Barbie-doll I appear on screen, but we have seen so little of each other for a while, perhaps you've forgotten that. Have you forgotten the nights and days we spent together, too? Or are you now just obsessed with titles and respect, like everyone else backstage without feelings or emotions?  
  
//Whenever, wherever  
  
We'll learn to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear//  
  
Remember when you told me how you never wanted us to be apart? I felt that way, too. You said you would stay by me, even if I moved on from wrestling. It was all a joke, of course, you know how much I love this business, and I thought you knew how much I love you.  
  
//They're over, you're under  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear//  
  
Babes, you don't realise just how much it hurt me. "I was thinking…. I just don't think it's going to great between us, Stace." Worse than that, it was over the phone. So much for the big man you appear as on TV. I cried an ocean, but I can still remember happier times between us.  
  
//Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain//  
  
Remember when we were all over each other, like, all the time? We got ourselves a new nickname backstage, the Rabbits. I remember when we first heard it, your face lit up with laughter, and you put your arms protectively round my waist. At nights, I can still feel you hug me, even though you are never here.  
  
//Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
  
To run for cover when I need it//  
  
And the time we were out one day, and we decided to go to the country and enjoy the fun of a picnic. We were sitting in the middle of a field, nothing near at all, and suddenly it started raining. We ran for cover, and ended up in an empty barn somewhere. You're hair was all soaking, and you had a cute devilish look on your face. You looked so sweet, I decided I actually liked the rain.  
  
//And these two eyes are for no other  
  
The day you leave I'll cry a river//  
  
Remember, I told you that. It was when we were curled up on the couch, watching some film or other. You loved watching movies, and your eyes always sparkled during them. Those days were so peaceful, and I was so happy, and I naively thought that, maybe, you were, too.  
  
//Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
At your feet...I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, Wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear//  
  
I know there was nobody else, so why did you say it? We were perfect for each other, babes, and I knew that you felt happy. Or are you just a good actor? Did you forget just what a great couple we made? There was you, the tall, blonde, admired Canadian Cutie, and there was me, the leggy, blonde, Baltimore Babe. So much for "It'll never happen, Stacy, he's just above you!", it was perfect. We were perfect.  
  
//They're over, you're under  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always play by ear  
  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le//  
  
I'm standing outside your locker room, now. My hand is shaking with nerves. I know you're in there, wearing your tight-fitting wrestling trousers, and with your gorgeous blonde hair. Probably thinking about a match tonight or casually chatting to somebody on your mobile. How I wish I was in there with you, as I used to be. You're little bit of secret moral support. We were such a well-hidden item in the cogs of the WWF. Die-hard fans had no clue about us, and that gave us a secret that we would laugh about. Alright, I'm ready to knock. Please be in there alone, please be willing to take me back. I step forward to knock, and suddenly the door opens, and I remember just how cute you really are.  
  
//sink or fly, say it again  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le lo le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Lost in my eyes//  
  
You actually said it, I can't believe it. You never told me that before, but now I know how you truly feel. You love me. You smiled brightly, and invited me into your room. It was just like I imagined it to be, clothes thrown about randomly, with the room smelling of your body spray. The rest is a sort of daze. You mentioned something about coming to see me, and I blurted it right out. "Take me back". I went so red. I sat there, shocked. You would think I was desperate, sad, holding on to the past, all of that. Yet a relieved grin appeared on your face, and you said, I can remember this so clearly. "I was just going to ask you to do the same". It was so perfect, we were together again, all was right with the world.  
  
//Whenever, wherever  
  
We'll learn to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
They're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
We're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
They're over, you're under  
  
You've got me head over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel//  
  
Now I'm complete, happy, and I want everyone to know it. I'm head over heels in love, and I'm walking on air. We're meant to be together, I love you, and you love me. I'm so happy, and truly in love with you.  
  
Who would have thought that we would be like that? Stacy Keibler and Edge, together forever. 


End file.
